Miss Deep
by Sesshy's Angel
Summary: Poor Kagome, she isn't what she thinks she is. and NO, she isn't a demon. Her real past is revealed as she travels onward to find her dear father and learns of new love and friends. Innocent and sweet, Angel Kagome is in for some troubled days.SessKag
1. disclaimer and a little note

THIS IS MY **DISCLAIMER** FOR EACH OF MY STORIES!

I do **NOT own InuYasha** and the rest of the characters that I might use. ONLY the people that are unknown to you are my OWN PERSONAL characters. You might be able to use them if you ask for permission along with some story settings.

You oh-so-great (**NOT**) writer… Sesshy's Angel

AND! If any questions that are needed to be answered, just use a review and also tell me if there are any mistakes…

AND ALL WRITERS LIKE A REVIEW!!! …. I think they do at least…

I ACCEPT FANART AND FLAMES ALSO!

PS, This story is an old one that has been just sitting on my desktop, sorry if I don update as much as you like... Sorry again xD


	2. Chapter 1: Say Wha!

Hello! This is my second fanfic. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm still not used to writing these types of fanfics. If ya don't like my story or have any ideas, I am up to it. Oh, and tell me if ya think InuYasha should be with Kikyo in hell, or alive, or other people. I'm up for any ideas right now, except for the Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing.

SUMMARY: Kagome is turning 19 and powers are starting to haunt her. Powers to phase though things. She doesn't tell anyone or anything. She just keeps these secret, until the Lord Sesshomaru comes and attacks them. Kikyo comes at the same time and shots Kagome with an arrow. How will Kagome explain to the group when she goes though the arrow?

Pairings: Sesshomaru and Kagome

Miroku and Sango

InuYasha and?

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and crew. Ain't that a shame?

Miss. Deep

Chapter 1- 'Say Wah!'

"InuYasha, I'm going home and I don't expect you to stop me!" I yelled, running towards the well. I was almost nineteen and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my family. After all, I was tired of InuYasha running off to find Kikyo every single night, while the rest of the gang and I hunted for jewel shards. It just wasn't fair. I had noticed that my love for InuYasha was a sisterly one, and so had stopped dying for his attention a while ago.

Panting, I made it to the well in record time. I jumped in and was immediately welcomed by a familiar blue light.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted from the well house. I pushed open the molding wooden doors and crossed the empty shrine grounds before entering the house. "Mom? Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" I heard my mother call. I ran to the kitchen and sure enough, there was my mother. "Dear, I have something really important to tell you."

"How important?"

"It will change your entire life."

"How so?" I asked, now curious.

"Just wait. I want Souta and grandpa to be here when I tell you," she said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Mom. You don't have to cry about it," I said hurriedly, before giving her a supportive hug. "Do you need help and around here?"

"It's ok, dear. You just go ahead and get all the things you need for your trip to the feudal era," she said absently, before returning to finish the cake that she was baking.

"If that's what you say!" I said, and went upstairs. Once I was safe in my room, I turned on the stereo, before walking to the bathroom to take a long bath. Vaguely resembling an overcooked lobster when I got out, I slipped on a light blue skirt embroidered with pink flowers, along with a white quarter-sleeve shirt with the logo 'Only Half Innocent' proudly displayed across it. "I wonder what Mom needs to tell me," I wondered out loud.

I jumped down the stairs and was greeted cheerfully by Souta, who had apparently just came back from school.

"What's up, sis?" Souta chirped, sprawling casually over the sofa.

"Nothing that concerns you right now," I said, deliberately messing his hair up. "Do you know where grandpa is?"

"Absolutely no clue whatsoever," Souta said, shrugging, before walking over to the kitchen where my mother was.

"I'm right here, Kagome." I heard a reedy voice say from behind me.

I turned around, and was greeted by the jovial old man that I called my grandfather. We talked about demons and whatnot until my mother declared that it was time for me to know the truth, whatever that meant.

"Kagome…" she began hesitantly, "…you don't belong in this time." Wringing her hands nervously, she avoided my gaze as she trained her eyes on the floor.

"Nice try, mom." I said nervously, taking a step backwards.

"She's not lying, Kagome. You are really from the past. 500 years to be exact," my so-called grandfather said.

"So my whole life was a lie? You kept me from my real life?" I questioned gently, but I knew they could hear the sadness underlying my words.

"It was for your own good," my once mother said, looking straight at me with watery eyes. "Your real mother came from the well and took you to this shrine. Souta was about 17 months old at that time, and you were around four. You played with him while I talked to your mother. She was the most powerful Angel Protector. Her name was Kichi. When she left, you tried to follow her. She was crying when she erased your memories before disappearing down the well."

"Why did she leave me here?" I questioned.

"She didn't tell me. She only told me to that you were going to get pulled down the well when you were fifteen, and then on you were to know your true identity on your nineteenth birthday. She begged you to stay in the past." The sudden stranger before me then reached in her back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "She also left this note, but I have no clue what's written on it."

"Maybe I can," I said. She handed me the note and I scanned over it quickly. For some reason, I knew what it said. It wasn't written in English or Japanese. It was like a different language that I knew when I was little. Well, on with the letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am sorry for leaving you here in the future. You did not deserve to be abandoned, but understand that I could never have allowed you to face the danger of the oncoming war._

_My daughter, you must leave the future when you are of nineteen summers, for you are an Angel Protector. Your father was the highest-ranking Angel in the Angel Kingdom, and we fell in love. When you return, try to find a fellow Angel Protector to fill you in on what was happening at that time. You should start to remember your past when you return. Do not tell anyone that you are an Angel Protector or an Angel. Only fellow Angel Protectors are to know. _

_When you sleep tonight, I shall enter your dreams and show you your powers. Have courage, my dear daughter. Allow your eyes to believe what they shall see._

_Your Mother,_

_Kichi_

"What does it say?" Souta asked. I looked at him sadly. Already, I could tell that he would cry when I left.

"It says that I'm an Angel Protector as well as an Angel," I said softly, avoiding his gaze as he stared at me in disbelief.

I packed all my things while my mother and grandfather studied the note again. Souta followed me to my room.

"Are you really leaving me, sis?" he asked, almost on the edge of tears.

"I'm sorry Souta, but this is my destiny." I said, pulling him into a tight hug as crystal tears ran down my cheeks. "I promise to visit whenever I can."

"You better." Souta stated simply. We talked while I packed my stuff. I ended up packing a couple of shirts, a few pairs of pants, some dresses and skirts, plus some old photographs.

"I think you should leave now."

"Why, aren't you pushy?" I said, slinging the bag across my shoulders.

"Am not! I'm just saying that the faster you leave, the less time I have to wait for you to come back."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I squealed.

"So not!"

I left that day crying. I was leaving the family that I knew since I was four. I jumped down the well waving to them. I watched as the blue light welcomed me and then left me. I climbed up the vines and sat on the lip of the well. I placed my bag on the side and enjoyed the scenery.

Then I felt something hit me, like an invisible arrow from the clouds. I stood up and looked around. Darkness swallowed up my vision, only to be replaced with blurred visions of long-forgotten memories.

**Flashback**

"Little Kagome, watch where you're going!" yelled a woman in her thirties, her waist-length black hair billowing out behind her, as she jogged after the child in front of her.

A little Kagome ran pasted the door and ran right into InuTaisho, who was InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father.

"Good morning, InuTaisho! How are you today?" questioned the angelic little girl.

"I'm just fine, Kagome. I wish to talk to your mother, though," he said, smiling jovially. Little Kagome barely reached his waist and she had to look upwards to gaze into his face.

"Okay! Mommy is in the gardens right now. She's busy watering the plants." Little Kagome said with a large smile spread across her face. InuTaisho and Kichi were great friends back then. InuTaisho's wife right now was an Angel, unknown to many. She had a child named Sesshomaru but Little Kagome never saw him. Kichi was the Angel Protector of that family.

"Thank you, Kagome." he said, before walking briskly towards the gardens.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome…"

I woke up to my name being called. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Sango and Shippo staring concernedly at me.

"I'm awake!" I yelled

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Shippo said, jumping into my arms. "What happened? I thought that you were going to stay home for a couple days."

"I was, but something came up," I answered.

"So, what came up?" Sango asked.

"I don't really know myself." I answered. I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

"Yo, Wench! What are you doing?" InuYasha yelled, entering the hut. "I thought that you were going to stay in your time?"

"I was." I said, before standing up. "Where's my bag? Do you know where it is, Sango?"

"Yeah, its in the corner Kagome," she said. "Are you okay? You're so pale… like you just seen a ghost or something."

'I did! I saw pieces of my past life!' I yelled in my head. "I'm fine Sango, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Sango said, her brown eyes searching my face.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" I asked.

"He's talking to villagers about medicines."

"Cool," I said. "I'm going for a walk, okay?"

I heard Sango telling me to be careful before stepping outside of the hut. I walked down a familiar dirt road that lead to a lake. I looked into its depths, and saw the face of the woman in my dreams.

I sat there thinking about what I just saw before Sango and Shippo woke me up. I sat there and then blacked out again, but this time everything passed before my eyes. I saw my father and mother, I remember the rules of the Angel Kingdom, I saw Sesshomaru and InuYasha for the first time, I practiced my unknown miko powers with my mother, and much more.

"Wow, that was odd," I said out loud.

"What was odd?" I heard InuYasha say from behind.

I turned around quickly. "O-Oh nothing…" I stammered, before standing up to face him, taking note of how his ears twitched. "Wow, you didn't change that much."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha said.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," I said and then ran back to the hut. The last thing that I wanted right now was for InuYasha to get suspicious.

Entering the hut, I was greeted by the sight of Sango yelling at Miroku, while Shippo played around with Kirala.

"Hey, Sango! Do you want to go to the hot springs with me?"

"Sure," Sango replied, giving Miroku one last slap on the back of the head. "Shippo, make sure that Miroku doesn't come anywhere near the hot springs."

"Okay!" Shippo chirped brightly, before resuming his play with the small cat demon.

After a short walk, Sango and I finally slipped into the naturally heated pool.

"Man, I just love hot springs," I said. "They're so relaxing."

"I know what you mean," Sango said.

We washed our hair and body in silence. During this time, flashbacks from long ago returned to me. I saw a young Miroku meditating, as an even younger Sango ran towards him. I watched as they talked and played around.

They were so cute!

"Earth to Kagome. Are you there?" Sango said, waving her hand in front of my face, like I did so many times to Miroku when he was out.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said.

"Well, you kind of just blanked out back there. Are you really sure you're okay?"

"My answer was 'yes' earlier, and it's not about to change. Don't worry about me, Sango. I'm fine," I said.

We left the hot spring and returned to the hut, only to find Miroku and Shippo asleep. InuYasha was gone, having probably run off to find Kikyo.

"Good night, Sango." I said to my friend, as I got into my sleeping bag. Soon after, my eyelids began to close, as I slowly slipped into the dream world and looked around me.

* * *

Well… What do ya think? Is it good? Is it the absolute worst story on the planet? Or is it just a story to waste your time? Well, I gotta know. If ya have any ideas or for InuYasha pairings, please inform me. Oh! And you have to review me. And Questions, I am up for answering questions and such. Any Questions are welcome (except for stupid questions)LOL. Any kind, type, color, font, and size question are welcome. 

REVIEW NOW! Please? Oh, and if I get 25 reviews, I shall post the next chapter! Come on now, I want to see people clicking that button!

HEHEHE, ok, this is the first chapter of a weird story that I did a couple years ago. I'm sorry, but my updating won't be the best in the world --"


End file.
